Remember When
by alliebroadwaydreams
Summary: Gokudera suddenly goes to Italy for family business, Yamamoto wonders why he misses him more than he should, with sudden memories of the storm guardian clouding his mind he reaches a conclusion. 8059 Gokudera turns up at the end aawyeah!


Yamamoto could hardly stand it. There he was, sitting alone in his room simply staring at his phone hoping, needing, it to flash with life. The reason the rain guardian felt so desperate?

Gokudera Hayato.

The storm guardian had been called away to Italy on a 'family' crisis. Bianchi had urged the hot tempered guardian to go back to Italy with her, after much persuasion from both his sister and Tsuna, Gokudera reluctantly agreed to travel back to Italy for a week.

Two days had passed since Gokudera had left for Italy, without even a word to the baseball player. In fact, the only reason Yamamoto realised the storm guardian had left for Italy was because the silver haired boy hadn't answered his texts or phone calls. Which resulted in Yamamoto searching for Tsuna and demanding to know where Gokudera had gone and if he was alright or not.

"_Gokudera kun? He's gone to Italy for a week, didn't he tell you?" Tsuna said, completely surprised. Yamamoto could feel his cheeks blush red, a strange throbbing occurred in his chest._

"_Haha, he didn't say a word…" Yamamoto admitted, trying to cover the utter disappointment with feigned amusement. "I guess he just forgot to tell me, he must've been busy or something, haha, no worries Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned at the smaller boy, who raised an eyebrow as a response then smiled softly at his best friend._

"_Take it easy, Yamamoto kun, Gokudera kun will be back before you know it" Tsuna stated caringly, Yamamoto blinked for a second then nodded in response, grabbing his baseball bat and waving goodbye to Tsuna to carry on with his training._

Yamamoto had sent an urgent text to Gokudera, uncaring about the amount of phone credit he had wasted by sending an international text. He asked the silver haired boy why he hadn't said a word about going away, how he was doing and when he was coming back. Yamamoto knew that this message would be deleted straight away and that Gokudera would just find it annoying and stupid but he couldn't help but try to talk to the storm guardian.

After all, Gokudera was his—

What exactly was he to Yamamoto? He was a good friend, that's for sure, however Tsuna was his good friend as well. The silver haired boy was angry, rash, rude, obnoxious, uncaring, pessimistic however Yamamoto found all of those qualities endearing for some reason, they didn't bother him, they just made Gokudera who he was.

He had always known that Gokudera was attractive, all the girls and half the boys in the class thought that Gokudera was incredibly attractive. With his bright eyes, soft silver hair and stern yet youthful face which tinted red whenever he became excited or elated. Not that Yamamoto paid attention to his face all that much, no, he never stared wilfully at Gokudera every chance he got. Okay, maybe he did just a little.

After their fight with Gamma things were starting to get better relationship-wise for the two guardians, Gokudera_ trusted_ him more, he opened up to him, he gave him _those_ smiles which Yamamoto always thought were reserved for Tsuna and Tsuna alone. So it made no sense to the rain guardian as to why Gokudera would leave without a word, they were basically best friends now, each other's confidents, so why did Yamamoto know nothing about Italy?

It hurt him, his heart felt a lot heavier, he felt as if Gokudera didn't trust him anymore. As if Gokudera had gone back to just trusting Tsuna. And if that didn't fucking hurt him like nothing else then Yamamoto didn't know what would. He felt betrayed in a way, which seems ridiculous as Gokudera is, and always will remain, only his best friend.

With a sigh Yamamoto stood up, needing to do something which didn't make him think of the storm guardian, this proved difficult. He made his way downstairs to have some sushi however everything about the restaurant reminded him of all the times he and Gokudera, and sometimes Tsuna, ate here, sitting and laughing with each other. He could remember those times well.

"_Oi baseball nut! Where's my free sushi?" Gokudera stated, entering the restaurant in his usual boisterous manner._

"_Ahhhh! Gokudera, welcome! Takeshi go get this boy some tuna!" The old man demanded as he gestured for Gokudera to sit down in one of the booths. Yamamoto grinned and fetched two servings of sushi, when he returned he fixed his biggest smile on Gokudera, seemingly oblivious to the red tinges in the pale boy's cheeks. _

"_W-What are you grinning stupidly at, idiot?" Gokudera said angrily, snatching the tuna from the baseball player's hands. Yamamoto merely grinned wider at this response. _

"_Maa maa, I wasn't grinning" Yamamoto replied, taking his seat opposite Gokudera, taking any chances he could to steal glances at the angry boy in front of him. "How's the sushi?" Yamamoto asked, causing Gokudera to sigh._

"_If I ever get to try it I'll tell you" Gokudera said with a tone of annoyance, Yamamoto laughed loudly at this and took a bite of his own sushi. After moments of silence the storm guardian spoke quietly. "It's good" this one sentence caused Yamamoto's cheeks to flush a strange shade of red and his stomach to do a copious amount of somersaults. _

"_That's great!" Yamamoto urged excitedly, Gokudera raised one eyebrow, mumbled idiot and carried on eating. _

The memory flooded through Yamamoto's head, as clear as day. The tall boy had to admit to himself that he was missing Gokudera incredibly. Despite their violent interactions with each other (mainly Gokudera towards him) they saw each other near enough every day, and talked to each other more than Gokudera even talked to Tsuna. It was normal to miss a person after talking to them so long, right? Especially if that person was special to you.

Yamamoto shook his head at these thoughts and quickly left the sushi restaurant before his dad saw him, he needed to get his mind away from the storm guardian.

It was a quiet night, the trees swayed in the slight wind as the teen walked down the familiar path that he and Gokudera used to take to school, Gokudera lived in the apartment complex down the road from the restaurant so they would always meet on the way to school.

"_Baseball freak?" Gokudera's stunned voice caused Yamamoto to smile widely. It was a couple of days after Gokudera had moved to Japan and also a couple of days after he became the new foreign student in Namimori, it was strange to see this boy again for Yamamoto, he became incredibly interested in him as soon as he had walked through that classroom door. It wasn't just the boy's pure beauty which caused Yamamoto to do nothing but stare it was also the boy's fierce attitude, his face twisted in such an angry expression, Yamamoto needed to know more about him. _

_Before Yamamoto knew it Gokudera, he and Tsuna had started to hang out more, Gokudera always acting close to Tsuna and never really acknowledging him. Now suddenly they were on their own, which had never happened before. _

"_Gokudera! Yo!" Yamamoto exclaimed, attempting to hide the nervousness in his voice and also attempting to subdue the flush to his cheeks, Gokudera wouldn't have noticed anyway, at all. _

"_Che, why are you here? You following me?" Gokudera asked, spite covering his voice. Yamamoto shook his head._

"_I live at the sushi restaurant up there" Yamamoto motioned down the path which led to the small shop, Gokudera briefly took note and shrugged, starting to walk the opposite direction to school, Yamamoto ran to catch up. "Who knew we lived so close, we can walk together every day!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily. This caused Gokudera to swear loudly and turn to look up angrily at the taller boy._

"_Don't think you can act all friendly to me so soon, I will only be friendly to the tenth, the tenth you hear me!" Gokudera hissed at the other boy. Yamamoto merely stood in astonishment at the silver haired boy's outburst and a solemn expression grew on his face. _

"_Fine" Yamamoto muttered, completely dejected. This caused Gokudera to give him an embarrassed stare. _

"_Oi, you don't have to look so miserable…ugh, okay baseball freak we can walk together today, but don't expect it all the time!" Gokduera shouted, giving in. Yamamoto's warm smile returned as they walked to Namimori, Yamamoto talking aimlessly to Gokudera as the other boy lit up a cigarette and ignored him. _

_They started this routine where they'd meet each other outside Gokudera's apartment and they would walk to school side by side, talking of what had happened the previous days, it usually consisted of Yamamoto talking, Gokudera smoking and occasionally calling him an idiot. That's how it always was, and Yamamoto was happy with just that. _

Yamamoto carried on down the road, trying not to look at Gokudera's apartment, instead he caught sight of a small park and his heart fell. That memory.

_Yamamoto had been walking home from afterschool baseball practice, it was freezing—winter was definitely on its way and he was thankful that he had brought a coat to wear on his walk home. He shivered as the ice cold wind hit his face, his ears ringing as he tried to pull his coat tighter around himself. He was nearly home anyway, luckily for him the walk wasn't too long._

_That's when he saw him._

_Gokudera Hayato sat numbly on a park bench, cigarette in hand and shivering through his thin cotton shirt. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight and he rushed over to the bench, staring quizzically down at the silver haired boy. _

"_What are you doing out here?" Yamamoto managed to say, Gokudera looked up in surprise, his eyes narrowing and falling back to the cigarette in his hand. A simple shrug was the boy's response, then a violent shiver as another gust of wind passed them. _

_Yamamoto sighed and sat down next to the boy, eyeing him carefully as if he were all too fragile. Gokudera refused to look up at the new presence next to him; he kept his eyes to the ground and occasionally took a drag from his cigarette. The boys sat like this, in complete silence, Gokudera shivering every so often at the wind and Yamamoto looking directly at him. _

_Gokudera soon finished his cigarette and stubbed it out; Yamamoto noted the sharp breaths the other boy was releasing and the goosebumps covering his forearms. Without even thinking about it the baseball player removed his coat and draped it over Gokudera's shivering form, Gokudera said nothing however when his eyes met with Yamamoto's the gratitude the storm guardian was feeling could be clearly seen. Yamamoto's breath stopped at the sight. _

"_Thank you" Gokudera muttered in appreciation, pulling the coat tight around him. Yamamoto couldn't form any words, this behaviour was odd for Gokudera, extremely odd. _

"_What are you doing out here?" Yamamoto asked when he had finally regained his voice. Gokudera stared at him for a short while before tearing his gaze away._

"_It helps me think things through" Gokudera admitted, not looking at the rain guardian. Yamamoto didn't need to know anymore, he nodded and gave Gokudera an understanding smile. _

"_Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Yamamoto asked, Gokudera shrugged uncaringly as a response and Yamamoto took this chance to just sit and BE with Gokudera, he didn't care if they sat in silence—it was nice to finally spend peaceful, sincere silence with his silver haired friend._

_Before Yamamoto knew it their hands had just seemed to find each other, Yamamoto didn't know who moved first or how it exactly happened but Gokudera's fingers snaked around his and their hands became entwined, both boys gripping hard as if they couldn't let go in fear of never again being able to feel each other's hand again. _

_The warmth rushing from Gokudera's hand to his own was enough to keep the cold subdued on Yamamoto's skin, even without a coat he was warm, his heart pounding faster and faster. Yamamoto didn't dare to speak, in case of the moment being ruined and Gokudera leaving. So they sat there for a good half an hour, completely silent and holding tightly onto one another's hands. _

_Gokudera suddenly let go of Yamamoto's hand, Yamamoto immediately missing the warmth, the storm guardian stood up and tossed Yamamoto's coat back to its owner. _

"_Thanks, baseball idiot" Gokudera exclaimed with a ghost of a smile on his lips, Yamamoto grinned widely and nodded excitedly. _

"_No problem, Gokudera! We should do that more often haha!" Yamamoto laughed out however Gokudera's face fell into a piercing stare._

"_What just happened, will not happen again, get that straight idiot" Gokudera muttered at the boy, before turning around and walking towards his apartment without another glance back at the baseball player. Yamamoto, even though his heart felt heavy from Gokudera's words, still smiled ecstatically at what he and Gokudera had just shared, that special moment that only they would know about. _

Yamamoto sighed and tore his eyes away from the park, his whole body feeling numb with the memories of Gokudera flooding his mind. He soon arrived outside Namimori, the night was cold and the school was empty as expected, Yamamoto took one look at the baseball field and let out a deep sigh. He made his way inside the gates, keeping a watchful eye out for Hibari as he did so, he wouldn't be surprised if Hibari was patrolling the school for intruders at this time in the evening.

Yamamoto finally made it to his destination, the batting box of the baseball field. He stood in that small square and looked over at the bleachers—the reminiscence of when he had hit a homerun struck in his mind.

_The ball came flying at Yamamoto with gratuitous speed, Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as his mind went into overdrive, a low fastball to the right, an easy shot to hit. He gripped his bat tightly and as soon as the ball was merely inches away from his bat he swung and with a clank the ball sped away into the blue sky, an uproar of cheer caused Yamamoto to drop his bat already and RUN. _

_He soon passed first and second base, looking around quickly to find the other team still running to where the ball had dropped, he grinned widely and passed third and fourth and before he knew it he had hit a homerun, his entire team dropped their bats and ran onto the pitch to circle around him and pick him up—the crowd went wild. _

_Yamamoto laughed and looked into the bleachers, seeing Tsuna, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Ryohei and the kid clapping and giving him thumbs up, his eyes caught bright green ones as he directed his attention to the silver haired boy sitting comfortably next to Tsuna. _

_When their eyes met Yamamoto felt strange, his body felt as if it was on fire, a sense of pride and…possessiveness coursed through him as he watched Gokudera lean in to whisper something to Tsuna, with that Gokudera stood up and made his way down the bleachers, standing to the side of the stands—his eyes never leaving Yamamoto's. _

_With those green eyes boring into him Yamamoto felt completely stunned, he could feel himself going red as his teammates put him down, still cheering and ecstatic at their win. He couldn't feel anything, or hear the crowds yelling with excitement around him, his vision blurred as he made his way over to the silver haired guardian. No-one seemed to notice his disappearance to the side of the stands, everyone was completely caught up in the moment. _

"_Good job" Gokudera stated, leaning coolly against the stands, Yamamoto grinned sheepishly at him. _

"_Thanks haha!" Yamamoto said in reply, noting how the cool wind pushed Gokudera's hair from his face. _

"_You did the tenth proud" Gokudera said softly, Yamamoto's face fell slightly however he kept a strong front and smiled. _

"_Tsuna looked like he sure was happy!" Yamamoto laughed; he then looked seriously at Gokudera. "What did you think?" Gokudera looked taken aback; an awkward expression covered his face as he shifted slightly on the spot. _

"_You did a good job, at least you're not useless at something" Gokudera admitted, Yamamoto took this as a compliment and smiled wide and genuine at the flushed boy in front of him. He put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder and caught his bright gaze._

"_That means a lot, Gokudera" Yamamoto stated, Gokudera flushed deeper and shook Yamamoto's hand off him. _

"_Whatever, che. You're still a baseball idiot" Gokudera remarked, Yamamoto merely laughed it off and turned to the crowd._

"Well I better get back, they all want to celebrate tonight!" Yamamoto laughed; Gokudera looked away from the cheerful person in front of him.

"_Keep your phone on you, baseball nut, I expect to email you tonight" Gokudera said quietly, his face growing redder. Yamamoto merely stared at him then smiled wide. _

"_Of course, I can phone you tonight if you like, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, Gokudera nodded without uttering a word. Shouts of 'Yamamoto-sempai!" and "Yo! Takeshi!" were heard from behind both of the boys which caused Yamamoto to grin sheepishly. _

"_I've gotta go…hey I'll talk to you later!" Yamamoto told the other boy, bowing in apology, Gokudera waved him off and as soon as Yamamoto turned his back to the silver haired boy a large smile grew on his lips. _

Yamamoto walked away from the baseball field, not looking back. These memories were clouding his mind, he needed to see Gokudera, he needed to at least talk to the storm guardian again. He sighed and made his way into the school, not sure of where he wanted to go—he was incredibly interested in the memories which would emerge in his brain. Memories of Gokudera.

He just wished the storm guardian would return soon, this whole ordeal had proved to Yamamoto just how much the silver haired boy meant to him, how much he missed him. He had become dependent on Gokudera in a way.

He laid his eyes onto the small classroom desk by the window, Gokudera's desk. His eyes narrowed.

"_Maa, Gokudera?" Gokudera opened an eye angrily to look up at the boy. _

"_What?" Gokudera grumbled, lifting his head up from the desk. _

"_Haha, you shouldn't fall asleep in class, it's break now" Yamamoto stated, Gokudera looked to Yamamoto's hands and saw the box full of sushi he was carrying. _

"_Che, like I care, leave me alone to sleep" Gokudera muttered, placing his head back on his hands. _

"_Can I eat lunch here?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the seat in front of Gokudera's, Gokudera said nothing which Yamamoto knew meant that he didn't mind. With a grin he sat on the seat and turned it to face Gokudera's desk. "Hey, do you want some sushi?" Yamamoto asked the boy._

_Gokudera sat up and gave Yamamoto his best glare whilst holding out his hand towards the baseball player. Understanding what the other boy meant by this Yamamoto laughed and placed a piece of sushi in the other boy's hands, staring fondly as Gokudera's face lit up at the taste of his dad's cooking. _

"_You always did like my old man's sushi" Yamamoto exclaimed with a soft smile, Gokudera looked up at him and shrugged, reaching to take another piece of sushi out of the box. _

"_The man can cook" Gokudera said with a shrug "Maybe you should learn to make sushi as good as him, then maybe I'll change my mind about you being an idiot" Gokudera suggested, with a sly grin. Yamamoto blushed and coughed, tearing his gaze away from the other boy in embarrassment. _

_Later that day Yamamoto asked his dad to teach him how to make sushi to perfection._

Yamamoto chuckled softly at the memory, his eyes trailing along the length of the classroom; he exited the room and made his way down the corridor. Everything reminded him of his best friend, _everything._ How he walked down these same corridors with Tsuna and Gokudera, stealing as many glances as he could from the storm guardian before he got annoyed, wrapping his arms around Tsuna and Gokudera yet leaning his body more against Gokudera. He spent the majority of his time next to Gokudera, if not with him then definitely thinking about him, his best friend was on his mind 24/7.

Yamamoto always knew he had a soft spot for his temperamental friend, he knew that he liked Gokudera, no—it was a stronger feeling than liking, he was in love with his best friend.

As he made his way out of the school the realisation hit him harder than anything. That was the reason why he blushed or became flustered at small things Gokudera did, that's why he always found himself looking at Gokudera's general direction, that's why he was so torn up about Gokudera being away for a whole week. He was in love with Gokudera Hayato, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Yamamoto dug through his pocket to find his phone and pulled the small technology out, soon texting furiously on it. Once the message was sent his face was flushed, yet his eyes held no regret in them. Gokudera might not even reply, but that didn't bother him. As long as Gokudera knew, he was happy.

He made his way home, unable to bear the constant memories of the storm guardian any longer. The wind blew through his hair giving him a slight chill; whilst the night air was warm the wind was bitter. He couldn't even bear to look down at his phone when it buzzed with life, he didn't want to read Gokudera's response, at least not right now.

So he continued to walk home, bracing himself for the time to come in which he'll have to face the storm guardian again. He wondered what he'd say to his best friend, what more there is left to say. He wondered how Gokudera reacted to his message, whether Bianchi was there—was she helping him through it? Would Gokudera reject him as an acquaintance now?

Past the school, past the park, past Gokudera's apartment, Yamamoto continued to walk, his eyes heavy and his heart pained.

"_You're such an idiot" Gokudera muttered, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned in response and wrapped an arm loosely around the silverette's shoulder._

"_Come on, oi Tsuna help me out here!" Yamamoto called to the smaller boy next to him, his arm around Tsuna's shoulder as well. Tsuna laughed and shook his head. _

"_Yamamoto you can't expect Gokudera kun to eat sushi at your dad's place every day" Tsuna said in between laughter, Yamamoto grinned. _

"_I don't see what's wrong with it, you want to right Tsuna? Gokudera needs to eat more sushi!" Yamamoto exclaimed "Instead of all that pasta stuff" Yamamoto added with a grimace, Gokudera rolled his eyes. _

"_Pasta is Italian and it tastes good, unlike that fish crap" Gokudera stated, a fond smile still playing on his lips, Yamamoto noticed this and couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. _

"_Fish crap is nice!" Yamamoto laughed, Tsuna pulled a disgusted expression and Gokudera couldn't help the chuckle escape his lips._

"_Yamamoto you're disgusting" Gokudera laughed, nudging the other boy in the stomach. Yamamoto froze at the sound of his name escaping from Gokudera's lips and blushed, suddenly turning quiet. _

Yamamoto carried on walking, who knew this walk home could take so long, although the rain guardian was just dawdling—he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go home just yet.

"_Don't ever risk your life like that again you idiot!"_

"_Oi, baseball idiot! The tenth wants us to go round his tonight!"_

"_My past isn't exactly all that great, what? You wanted me to open up to you as well as the tenth didn't you?" _

"_Why would I want to watch your stupid baseball game?"_

"_Congratulations, idiot"_

"_Stupid! Learn to actually add up then maybe you'd be good at math!"_

"_Yamamoto, I'm sorry" _

Yamamoto closed his eyes, a small whimper escaping his lips as he stood still, he couldn't hear anything—he couldn't see anything except Gokudera. He wanted these memories to disappear, he missed Gokudera. He missed him SO much and the memories were making his longing for the silver haired boy much worse.

He stood before his house, staring numbly at the bright lights lighting up the restaurant, his face was stoic and emotionless. With a sigh the baseball player opened the restaurant door and winced at the light shining into his eyes—it really was way too bright. Familiar voices covered the restaurant, once the Japanese boy's eyes adjusted to the new lighting he started to see that the faces of the voices were familiar as well.

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi's voice boomed next to Yamamoto as the boy felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up at his old man with a confused expression. "One of your friends asked me if he could have a small get together at the restaurant for you with all your friends, apparently you've been depressed Takeshi" His father's face went solemn for a brief second before that contagious smile appeared again. "So this is to cheer you up, Tsuna is over there!" His dad pointed to the bar and Yamamoto smiled in response.

"Thanks dad" He said gratefully, on his way to Tsuna he was bombarded by everyone saying hi, asking how he was, he nodded politely at them all until Squalo forcibly stopped him from getting any closer to Tsuna.

"Sword-trash!" Squalo boomed, Yamamoto smiled softly.

"Squalo! What are the Varia doing here?" Yamamoto asked, surprised as he looked around and saw various Varia members eating plates full of sushi.

"It's not just us, the pineapple trash Mukuro is over there and so is the bucking horse trash" Squalo shrugged, Yamamoto looked around and grinned widely.

"Everyone's here. But why?" Yamamoto asked, Squalo shrugged once more.

"Ask your trash of a boss! He invited everyone for some stupid reason" Squalo said angrily. Yamamoto looked absolutely clueless, unsure why Tsuna would gather everyone here just for his sake—not that he was complaining, having everyone around really did help lift his mood. Too bad Gokudera or Bianchi couldn't make it; he sighed and smiled bright at Squalo.

"Thanks for coming, Squalo! I'll go ask Tsuna what this is all about" Yamamoto said happily, Squalo smirked and nodded, muttering about where Xanxus is and walking off into a general direction. Yamamoto took this chance to pursue Tsuna, catching sight of the brown haired boy sitting on a stool next to Reborn.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to the smaller boy who looked at him in a happy delight.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, a smile plastered to his face. "I'm sorry about the sudden party, I did it for a favour for someone"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For who?" Yamamoto asked, wondering who would ask Tsuna to do this much just for him. Tsuna's smile grew and he pointed up to the sky.

"The person is upstairs" Tsuna responded, turning back around and digging into the sushi on his plate with a small knowing smile. Yamamoto stood still for a brief moment before pushing past the small groups of people to get to the stairs in a hurry, eager to know who did all of this just for him.

A twisted feeling gripped his stomach as he made his way up the stairs; he was incredibly nervous—nervous yet _excited_ at meeting this person, who were they? Why did they do this for him? Was he important to them? His mind flickered to the silver haired boy, he shook his head—he really needed to stop thinking about the storm guardian.

He stood on his landing, looking around aimlessly; Tsuna never told him which room the person was in all he hinted was that the person was upstairs. He pushed his bedroom door open and his eyes widened at the sight he encountered, disbelief jolting through his mind.

Gokudera sat timidly on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped nervously together as his bright green eyes fell onto Yamamoto's chocolate brown ones. Yamamoto was stunned in silence, unable to speak or move, not quite sure he was believing exactly what his eyes were showing him.

"Hey, Yamamoto" Gokudera said sheepishly, his eyes not leaving the baseball player's, he shifted uncomfortably on the bed at the silence.

Yamamoto let out a small heart-wrenching whimper and flung himself at the bomber, his arms wrapping around Gokudera's small frame, not caring whether the storm guardian would protest or push him away—he just needed to feel Gokudera, to make sure that he was there.

Surprisingly Gokudera leant into the taller boy's embrace, snaking his arms around the baseball player's waist.

"I missed you" Yamamoto whispered to the other boy, Gokudera shivered at the other boy's breath in his ear. Yamamoto sighed in content, unable to let his best friend go.

"I was only gone for a couple of days you idiot" Gokudera hissed embarrassingly at the other boy. Yamamoto laughed and his grip around the bomber tightened.

"I thought you were meant to be gone for a week?" Yamamoto asked, confusing notably spreading across his features. Gokudera blushed red and avoided Yamamoto's eye.

"I…guess I missed you too, a bit" Gokudera admitted, his face readily intensifying the blush. Yamamoto's heartbeat increased.

"Gokudera…you…" Yamamoto started however he was cut off by the smaller boy's lips crashing hungrily against his. Yamamoto was quick to respond to the kiss after getting over his initial shock. His lips pushed fervently against Gokudera's giving a small whimper as the bomber parted his lips allowing Yamamoto to push his tongue slowly into his mouth.

Yamamoto's tongue licked against Gokudera's own and both boys' groaned hotly into each other's mouths, their tongues soon wrestling against each other's. Yamamoto's hands trailed down to rest neatly on the storm guardian's waist, pulling his body closer to his own.

The two boy's parted, panting—their lungs begging for air. Gokudera pulled away from Yamamoto and suddenly scowled.

"You're such an idiot" Gokudera said loudly and obnoxiously, his eyes not leaving the baseball player's, he carelessly took his phone out of his pocket. He turned the screen of his phone towards Yamamoto, a message visible on the screen. "I wanted to ask what the fuck this was about" Gokudera asked, his eyebrow raised. Yamamoto grew red as his eyes trailed the small screen.

_**Gokudera, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you this—especially not by message. I love you, I love you so much, I can't breathe right now my emotions are so overwhelming. I can't stop myself anymore; I can't keep away from you. Gokudera I love you. I love your insults, I love the little smile you do when you get your way, I love how your cheeks flush when you're happy, I love the feel of your hand. I love you, everything about you. I'm sorry I have to send this as a message but I can't hold back anymore. I don't blame you if you hate me after this, I just need you. I miss you; I hope you're having a good time in Italy. I'll be here to talk when you get back, if you want to that is. I will always love you Hayato.  
>Takeshi<strong>_

"Ahaha…that…" Yamamoto started sheepishly; he was cut off by Gokudera's lips on his again, the storm guardians tongue wrestling against his—full of passion and need. Yamamoto's hands slid up Gokudera's shirt, his calloused fingers brushing against the silverette's soft skin. Gokudera shivered, pushing his body closer to Yamamoto's. The dark haired boy moaned audibly against the shorter boy's mouth, completely enticed by Gokudera's movements.

Yamamoto couldn't help but let out a small whine when they parted, this caused Gokudera to smirk slightly—Yamamoto really was like a puppy.

"So…does this mean you love me back?" Yamamoto asked innocently, his eyes full of anxiousness and _fear_.

"What do you think?" Gokudera scoffed, Yamamoto blinked a flicker of uncertainness covered his features, he bit his bottom lip and kept silent. Gokudera rolled his eyes and pushed his face closer to the rain guardian's. "I love you, don't make me say it again, I don't know why I just do." Gokudera said plainly, he turned his face away from Yamamoto and focused his attention on the ground.

Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's cheek and forcibly turned the angry boy's face towards him, giving him a large sincere smile—Gokudera blushed at how open the smile was. "Thank you" Yamamoto whispered, pressing his lips against Gokudera's cheek. The storm guardian blushed harder and scoffed.

"Che, for what, idiot?" He asked, trying not to let himself get caught up in the atmosphere of the room. Yamamoto laughed softly as he pulled the storm guardian flush against his chest, his arms caressing the other boy's back and his mouth nipping softly at his ear.

"For returning my feelings" Yamamoto whispered, his breath tickling the silverette's ear. Gokudera stayed silent, his arms snaking their way around the baseball player's lean hips. Yamamoto laughed softly as his tongue trailed the storm guardian's lobe causing the guardian in question to shiver at this action.

Time seemed to stop for both boy's as Yamamoto pulled away and looked Gokudera directly into the eyes, neither knew nor cared how long they spent just staring into each other's eyes but before they knew it both guardian's were kissing each other fiercely, tongues battling tongues for dominance in open-mouthed, burning kisses. Their hands were everywhere and anywhere, frantically grabbing at each other's bodies and clothes, trying to feel _more _of one another as if the week spent apart was too much. They missed each other, they knew they had and this was their way of letting out their feelings, their emotions and just being with each other physically.

They ended up falling onto Yamamoto's bed, it was such a rush, such a blur, neither boy could think coherently. As Yamamoto leant over a blushing Gokudera, his hands on either side of the bombers head, the only thought processing in his mind was _'fuck, I could spend the rest of my life with this boy'_

Yamamoto simply knew it, at that precise moment, as Gokudera gave him a questioning stare; he just knew that Gokudera was the man he wanted to spend every day with. He wanted to wake up to Gokudera's face, he wanted to cook for the storm guardian, and he wanted to come home every day to be comforted by Gokudera. He was absolutely and wholly in love with Gokudera, he couldn't deny it—not that he wanted to. Which caused him to utter the words which he couldn't get enough of saying.

"I love you" Gokudera blushed harder and simply attached his lips to Yamamoto's once more, Yamamoto knew that this was his way of reciprocating his words and he accepted that, he was more than happy with that. After all Gokudera loved him back.

Their clothes were off in a flash, their tongues still moving frantically together. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto's boxers off hurriedly and stared down at the flushing boy's length, Yamamoto was unsure what to say to lighten the tension on the bed, before he could make a stupid joke Gokudera took him in his mouth, licking eagerly up the hardening length. Yamamoto stifled a loud moan, biting down on his lip at the burning sensation coursing through his body, the urge to thrust into Gokudera's mouth.

Gokudera hummed around Yamamoto's length, enjoying the quiet cusses the usually optimistic boy was currently muttering. His tongue trailed up the large vein on the underside of Yamamoto's dick, causing the baseball player to grip at the bed sheets for support, to suppress himself from damaging Gokudera in any way.

However all of Yamamoto's morals disappeared as soon as Gokudera licked the slit of his dick, with a frustrated cry Yamamoto started to thrust into the storm guardian's open mouth, pushing his length further and further into Gokudera's mouth as his fingers gripped that soft silver hair of his lover. Gokudera moaned messily around Yamamoto's erection, trying to get himself used to the entirety of it in his mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard around the baseball player's length which caused Yamamoto, much to the delight of Gokudera, to swear loudly and profoundly as he thrusted harder into the storm guardian's mouth.

Suddenly Gokudera's mouth was gone and Yamamoto felt empty, his eyes held countless confusion as he watched the storm guardian stare intently back at him, the silver haired boy's chest heaving with heavy breathing.

"I want you to..." Gokudera cut himself off, silently glaring at his lover while his cheeks grew profoundly redder. "Pleasure me too, I want to do it" Gokudera muttered, not able to look in Yamamoto's eyes. Yamamoto simply stared at his lover for a split second before leaning forward and pulling Gokudera into an embrace.

"Are you sure" the rain guardian whispered into the bombers ear.

"Of course I'm sure" Gokudera scoffed, Yamamoto merely grunted in response as he pushed Gokudera down onto his soft sheets, Gokudera now positioned in the very place Yamamoto slept at night—often thinking about the storm guardian. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his ears ringing at the possibilities of what was about to happen.

One finger made its way into Gokudera's entrance, stroking the puckered hole slightly (and hesitantly) before slipping in, all Yamamoto could feel was tight heat. Gokudera shifted, biting down on his lip and letting a small groan slip past his lips. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes hungrily at the beauty before him.

Yamamoto's mouth was on Gokudera's in an instant, the kiss was passionate and sloppy and Yamamoto pushed another finger inside Gokudera impatiently, Gokudera moaned hotly against Yamamoto's lips, the sounds vibrating against the other boy's lips.

"You're so hot Gokudera" Yamamoto couldn't help but mutter as he pushed his fingers in and out of Gokudera's entrance, loosening up the hole in preparation. Gokudera's hands found Yamamoto's back and were soon scratching at it, his nails digging deep as Yamamoto carried on thrusting his fingers in and out of the storm guardian.

"Nghh aah" Gokudera's moans were long and loud, the intensity of the noises the silver haired boy was making grew more and more with every thrust of the baseball player's keen fingers. A third digit was added and Gokudera nearly screamed with enticement, his body felt electric—Yamamoto pushed his three fingers in far enough to gain the biggest reaction out of the storm guardian. He would never have thought that Gokudera would be this loud in bed.

"Yama—fuck! Fucking put it in me already" Gokudera gasped out, he started to push against Yamamoto's fingers and that did it for the baseball player. He snapped.

He pulled his fingers out and picked Gokudera's legs up, lifting them to rest on his shoulders, with one long look into the green eyes of his lover he finally pushed in without a second thought.

Heat, that's definitely the only word Yamamoto could think of, tight heat. He winced as he pushed further into Gokudera's entrance, the tight walls closing in on his length, it felt so tight, _so good_.

"A-aah" Yamamoto couldn't help moaning at the pleasurable feel of being inside the storm guardian, he had never felt a sensation as good as this, as addictive as this. "Gokudera" Yamamoto moaned, leaning his head closer to the other boy's, Gokudera winced and pushed against Yamamoto's erection, silently asking Yamamoto to go harder.

Soon understanding what Gokudera was hinting at, Yamamoto obliged and pushed harder into the silver haired boy, he pulled out and slammed back into the bomber with all his need and lust melted together. Gokudera yelled out a line of cusses before moaning Yamamoto's name over and over again.

Then, after countless thrusts later, Yamamoto hit _that_ spot. The certain spot which caused Gokudera to scratch down the baseball player's back and swear the loudest he ever had. Yamamoto pushed against the spot once more, hitting it full on.

"FUCK,_ TAKESHI_" Gokudera screamed out, his nails tearing the skin on the rain guardian's back. Yamamoto hissed and pushed his lips hard against Gokudera's, unable to hold back his desire for the storm guardian. Gokudera had just yelled out Yamamoto's _first name_, no way was the baseball player going to let that slide.

"Hayato, say it again" Yamamoto whispered against Gokudera's lips, he thrusted once more into the storm guardian, making sure to hit his prostate again.

"Ta-Takeshi" Gokudera whimpered, his eyes watering at the intense vibrations travelling to his hard on. Yamamoto eyed Gokudera's length and smiled softly, his hand reaching down and stroking the bomber's erection eagerly. Gokudera cried out, as soon as Yamamoto thrusted into him one more time he let go, he screamed the other boy's first name once more before cumming over the baseball player's hand and his own stomach.

Yamamoto groaned at the flushed, completely lust filled expression of his lover and came as soon as he witnessed Gokudera's orgasm. Yamamoto fell on Gokudera, panting heavily and wrapping his arms around the storm guardian protectively, as if he didn't want anything to ruin what they had both shared.

"I love you" Yamamoto whispered, pushing his face into the silver locks of hair. Gokudera smiled softly and pulled away from Yamamoto, standing up and heading to the bathroom. He turned to look back and smiled coyly at the rain guardian.

"I'm going to wash myself up, if you want to join me you can. We need to get back down there" Gokudera said seductively as he left a lingering stare to the other boy and continued to saunter to the bathroom. Yamamoto wasted no time in following the boy.

The pair made their way down the stairs back into the restaurant, both clean, both positively radiating happiness. Their faces soon flushed red as the emerged into the restaurant to find everyone looking extremely awkward, clumsy, and most judgemental. Tsuna greeted them awkwardly, red in the face and eyes not really focusing on either of his best friends faces.

"It's good that you two are, er, finally getting along" Tsuna mumbled, a laugh was heard from behind him as Mukuro put a hand on the tenth Vongola boss' shoulder.

"Tsunayoshi kun, you're so formal towards them, they should have more respect to not be so loud in the presence of their friends and family" Mukuro's eyes travelled to both of the beetroot red boys' faces and he grinned devilishly at them.

"Did Yamamoto hurt taco head? He sounded in pain" Lambo asked loudly and obnoxiously, Reborn smirked and tripped the young cow up.

"Oiiii taco head couldn't even stand up to Yamamoto?" Ryohei boomed out, a mouthful of sushi hanging out of his mouth, Kyoko (also bright red) nudged her naïve brother and said nothing. Bianchi glared at Yamamoto, giving him a subtle warning which Yamamoto nodded in respect to.

"Voi! Sword brat finally got it, eh" Squalo shouted loudly, grinning at Yamamoto who blushed harder. "Did you give it to him good like a true swordsman" Squalo asked, before Yamamoto could answer Squalo yelped in pain as Xanxus gripped and pulled on the shark swordsman's long hair.

"Trash, are you suggesting you were the one to 'give it'" Xanxus asked, his eyes tearing into Squalo who glared at his boss.

"Shut up" Squalo shouted then yelped again as Xanxus pulled him away by his hair, leaving the other Varia members looking a little dishevelled.

Yamamoto turned to a flushed, fuming Gokudera and grinned openly at him.

"Sorry, Gokudera" Yamamoto apologised sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Gokudera scoffed and punched him angrily in the arm.

"Idiot! This is all your fault!" Gokudera shouted, pointing his finger at Yamamoto, Yamamoto laughed loudly.

"Now, now" He said, holding his hands up defensively. Tsuna split the two boys's apart as soon as he saw Gokudera lunge for the baseball player.

"Gokudera kun, calm down!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Isn't it a good thing that you and Yamamoto now know your feelings for each other?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera relaxed and looked straight at the tenth boss, his face emotionless. "Now you have someone to protect, with your whole life who will protect you back" Tsuna said softly, Yamamoto smiled along with his best friend at Gokudera.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera started, his eyes watering slightly. "You're right" He admitted, he took a deep breath and turned to Yamamoto. "I'm sorry" He whispered to the baseball player, Yamamoto took Gokudera's hand in his own and smiled encouragingly at him. "I love you" He admitted, Yamamoto grinned widely and pulled the storm guardian closer in an embrace.

"I love you too, Gokudera" Yamamoto said softly, kissing the other boy's silver hair. "I'm glad you're home" Yamamoto whispered, ignoring all the voices in the background.

"Me too" Gokudera admitted, hiding his face in Yamamoto's shirt, smelling that all too sweet familiar smell of his lover.

And he truly was happy.


End file.
